1866 in poetry
:In the old days (a custom laid aside :''With breeches and cocked hats) the people sent :''Their wisest men to make the public laws. :* * * :''He rose, slow cleaving with his steady voice :''The intolerable hush. "This well may be :''The Day of Judgment which the world awaits; :''But be it so or not, I only know :''My present duty, and my Lord's command :''To occupy till He come. So at the post :''Where He hast set me in His providence, :''I choose, for one, to meet Him face to face, :''No faithless servant frightened from my task, :''But ready when the Lord of the harvest calls; :''And therefore, with all reverence, I would say, :''Let God do His work, we will see to ours. :''Bring in the candles." And they brought them in. -- Lines 1-3, 36-48 from John Greenleaf Whittier's "Abraham Davenport" (text), a poem about an incident involving a Connecticut legislator. Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English United Kingdom * Sarah Elizabeth Carmichael, ''Poems * Sir Francis Hastings Doyle, The Return of the Guards, and Other Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * John Henry Newman, The Dream of Gerontius * Christina Rossetti, The Prince's Progress, and Other Poems * Algernon Charles Swinburne, Poems and Ballads, first series, including "Dolores" (second series, 1878; third series, 1889) United States * Elizabeth Akers, Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * George Arnold, Drift: A Sea-Shore Idyl * Fitz-Greene Halleck, Lines to the Recorder * Herman Melville, Battle-Pieces and Aspects of the War * George Henry Miles, Christine * John Greenleaf Whittier: ** Snow-Bound, United StatesWagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967 ** "Abraham Davenport", poem published in The Atlantic Monthly in May (text), about an incident involving Abraham Davenport Works published in other languages French France * Théodore de Banville, Les Exilés * François Coppée, Le Reliquaire"FRANCOIS EDOUARD JOACHIM COPPEE", article in Encyclopædia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Paul Verlaine, Poèmes saturniens, including "Chanson d'automne" ("Autumn Song") * Le Parnasse contemporain ("The Contemporary Parnassus"), first of three volumes (Volume II 1871, Volume III 1876), including poems by Théophile Gautier, Théodore de Banville, Leconte de Lisle, Baudelaire, José-Maria de Heredia, François Coppée, Catulle Mendès, Sully Prudhomme, Paul Verlaine and Mallarmé Belgium * Baudelaire, Les Épaves, French poet published in Belgium Other languages * Estanislao del Campo, Fausto, satirical poem describing the impressions of a gaucho who attends Charles Gounod's opera Faust, and believes the events on stage to be happening in reality; Spanish-language, Argentina; an example of Gaucho literatureHenderson, Helene, and Jay P. Pederson, editors, Twentieth-Century Literary Movements Dictionary, Detroit: Omnigraphics Inc., 2000 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Barcroft Blake (died 1892), Australian * Katherine Harris Bradley (half of "Michael Field") * Gelett Burgess, American, American * Edmund Vance Cooke (died 1932), American * Edwin Greenslade Murphy (died 1939), Australian * Bernard O'Dowd (died 1953), Australian poet and co-founder of paper Tocsin Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Richard Le Gallienne * Francis Sylvester Mahony * Thomas Love Peacock * Friedrich Rückert (born 1788), German poet, translator, and professor of Oriental languages See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry